poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending (Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom)
This is how ending of the movie when Max stays behind at Dinolantis to be with Jama to restore it and the others keep the discovery a secret in Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom. (Later we see our heroes packing up in the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 airship while Jama gives everyone gems) Jama: Dinolantis will honor you're names forever. I only wish there is more we can do for you. Ash Ketchum: Anytime, but I think we're good. Pikachu: Pikachu. Max Taylor: They'll take you as far as the surface. Zoe Drake: We're really gonna miss you as the member of the D-Team. Bonnie: Yeah, we'll miss you! (Bonnie and Dedenne cries) Max Taylor: Don't cry, Bonnie and Dedenne. You'll see me again soon. Serena: You'll always be in our heart, Max. Rex Ancient: You take care of yourself. Max Taylor: I will. Maisie Lockwood: I'll miss you. Owen Grady: Take good care, Max. I'll miss you. Max Taylor: Tell my dad I'm staying here. (Ash offers a handshake to Max) Ash Ketchum: Good luck, Max. Max Taylor: Yeah. (Ash and Max give each other a handshake) Littlefoot: We're gonna miss you, Max. Cera: Take care. Ducky: We'll see you again very soon. Max Taylor: I sure will. Rod: You will do an awesome job protecting Dinolantis. Laura: (wipes her tears with her arm) I'm going to miss you. Max Taylor: Don't cry, Laura. I'm sure I'll see you all again someday. Ocellus: You sure you wanna stay? Your parents are looking forward to see their son who discovered Dinolants. Max Taylor: Nah, I don’t think the world needs another hero. Besides, I hear there’s an opening down here for an expert in gibberish. Sandbar: Take care of yourself, Max. Tino Tonitini: I want to give you this. (shows him triceratops keyblade) It's Triceratops Keyblade. Max Taylor: Wow! This is amazing. Thank you, Tino. Tino Tonitini: Take care, Max. Sunset Shimmer: We might be worlds apart, but we'll always be friends. Max Taylor: Yeah, for all of times. Rigby: Photos? Emerl: Sure. (Then the heroes took pictures of themselves in Dinolantis) (before they leave) Captain America: '''And Max. '''Max Taylor: (turns to him) Captain America: '''If you ever need anything. (tosses him a phone) Call us. (Later the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 ship takes off) '''Max Taylor: Goodbye my friends. (Cut to Yen Sid's Tower) Yen Sid: Alright, let's go over this again, so we can get it straight. You didn't find anything? Carver Descartes: Nope. Just a pile of rocks, and lizards, small lizards. Yen Sid: What happened to Natalie? Tuck: She was dead when a aircraft fall down on her. (Brad hits Tuck) Tuck: '''I mean missing. '''Yen Sid: That's right. What about Violet? Clemont: Nervous breakdown. You kinda say she went into pieces. Bonnie: In fact, you could say she was transamorgafied... and then busted into a zillion... (Clemont glares at her) Ahem. She's missing, too. Yen Sid: What happened to Max? Sunset Shimmer: Went down with the sub. Yen Sid: I'm going to miss that boy. At least he's in a better place now. Uh? (sees a note) What's this? (Then, he opens it and read it) Max Taylor (Voice): Dear Yen Sid, I hope this piece of proof is enough for you. Sure convinced me. Thanks from both of us. Max Taylor. (Then, Yen Sid sees the neckless and puts it on) (Then, we cut to Max, who is now barefooted, and wearing a caveman outfit, curved the stone image of King Grudnark, with Chomp, and Jama, now queen, lights the stone with her crystal cause the stone to rise up and join the other stones of the crystal) Max Taylor: Amazing. (Then, Jama takes Max and Chomp to see the stone go as they go on top of the statues head to see the view as the screen goes wide to see the whole view of Dinolantis, as the movie ends) Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes